<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Script Offer] You Come Here Often? by LittleMiss_Jazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594760">[Script Offer] You Come Here Often?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMiss_Jazz/pseuds/LittleMiss_Jazz'>LittleMiss_Jazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercare, Begging, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dominatrix, Encouragement, Erotic Script - Freeform, F/M, Latex, Lipstick, Marking, Scent Marking, Shy msub, Soft BDSM, Spit Kink, Sweet Fdom, are you my good boy?, can I buy you a drink?, can I suck your cock too?, f4m - Freeform, first time at a bdsm club?, gwa, hey there handsome, ropeplay, showing you the ropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMiss_Jazz/pseuds/LittleMiss_Jazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems to be another "normal" weekend night at the BDSM club you work at as a Domme...however, you come to realize when you meet a certain shy yet sexy man at the bar willing to become your sub for the night, that this night will way different than the others. And this man, who is so committed to only being yours for the night, will be way different than the others too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dom/Sub - Relationship, Listener/voice actor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Script Offer] You Come Here Often?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***Script Starts Here </p><p> </p><p>[Sound of chatter, pulsing music &amp; other club ambience in the background] </p><p> </p><p>*in a sultry voice* Mmm….Well, hello there. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] (giggles) Yes, you, silly. Who else am I talking to? </p><p>Is this seat taken? Mind if I sit beside you? [A pause] Thank you. [You take a seat] (sighs in relief) You won’t believe how good it feels to rest my feet in these heels. They’re sexy to look at, but walking in them? It’s hell. </p>
<p> </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] *To the bartender* Just a cranberry tonic for me, thanks. </p><p> </p><p>*To the listener* What about you, handsome? Can I buy you a drink? You look like you need that whiskey to be refilled. So can I refill it for you? Free of charge. </p><p>[A pause] (chuckles) You’re not used to a woman buying you drinks, hm? Well, what women have you been dealing with, honey? Obviously not independent ones who know exactly what they want. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] *amused* Ah, I hit it right on the nail, didn’t I? Don’t be embarrassed! It’s hard to find a girl who knows how to play her cards and still have her head on her shoulders. But you’ll find plenty of those around here. </p><p> </p><p>*To the bartender* A whiskey for the gentlemen here too. [A pause] Thank you. </p><p> </p><p>*To the listener* Oh, my...it seems I bought you a drink without even asking for your name. Pleasure to meet you. I’m [Insert Name Here]. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] Mmm, nice name. It rolls off the tongue nicely. So what brings you here tonight, if you don’t mind me asking? You here with some friends or maybe...someone else? </p><p> </p><p>Girlfriend. Domme. Whatever. I couldn’t help but notice you sitting at the bar here all alone. Are you waiting for someone? [A pause] No? You’re here alone? That’s unusual, especially for a club like this. Usually, people come in pairs or groups. </p><p> </p><p>Feel free to call me stupid, but you do know what kind of club this is, right? Is this your first time in a club like this? [A pause] Does it show? </p><p> </p><p>Uh...will you leave if I say “kinda”? (giggles) It’s not bad! I remember my first time in a BDSM club. I was nervous as hell. It was my first time domming anyway besides my boyfriend at the time. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] (chuckles) Yes, I am a Domme. I’ve been working at this club for almost 2 years now. It’s my sanctuary, almost. It helps me escape my reality for a while. I’m sure that’s how it is for most of the regulars who come in here every weekend. </p><p> </p><p>What about you, handsome? Are you here for some escaping? Have you delved into the world of BDSM before? </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] Ohhh, I see. So you’re used to being a Dom, but you want to know how it feels to be a sub, even if just one for one night. Nothing wrong with that. I have a similar story. I was a sub for most of my relationships until one of my Doms wanted me to dominant him. Then I truly got the taste of what it feels like to be a Domme. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] How does it feel to submit to someone? Well, I’m someone who likes to show rather than tell, but when you’re with the right person, a person who knows the ins and outs of you or wants to know but understands your boundaries and cares about your safety and pleasure... (inhales sharply) It feels pretty fucking good. </p><p> </p><p>I’m someone who has been blessed to have such caring Doms over the past few years. Doms who knew how to read my body and please it, but never going overboard or pushing me to where they weren’t sure if I could take it or not. Doms who have disciplined me and made me their good girl because they knew it was what I wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Giving yourself to someone like that...it feels amazing. So I ask you, my handsome man...is that what you what? To submit to someone completely? Even if just for the night? </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] *amused* Me, hm? Why do you want me? </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] (chuckles) Well, I can’t act like that compliment didn’t make me blush...or make me unbelievably wet. *in a soft, sultry tone* So you want to play with me tonight? I know you feel my hand on your knee slowly creeping up your thigh. </p><p> </p><p>(giggles) Look at that handsome face. You’re so flustered, you can’t even hide it. So how’s about it, baby boy? Can I play with you tonight? I won’t let you go until you answer me. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] Mmm...I liked that “Mistress” you added at the end there. You’re learning already. Come on, my good boy. Let’s go somewhere more private so I can break you in. </p><p> </p><p>***Scene Cut (to your room) </p><p> </p><p>[Sound of a door opening &amp; closing] </p><p> </p><p>Here we are. My humble abode. Make yourself comfortable, honey. You’ll be in here for a while. </p><p> </p><p>Wait, wait… Before we do anything at all, I need to tell you about the rules that apply to my domain. They’re not too complicated and one of them you already got the hang of. But this is just to ensure your safety and that you understand how I roll as your Domme for the night. Okay? </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] *pleased* Good boy. </p><p>Rule #1: Always address me as Mistress unless I tell you otherwise. You already caught onto this one quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Rule #2: If I order you to do something, you do it. No fussing. No brattiness. Nothing. Not unless you want to get punished. Whether or not you’re not comfortable with an order I give you is another story. </p><p> </p><p>Which brings us to Rule 3: Use your colors. You know what the traffic light codes are, right? [A pause] Good. I need you to use those anytime I ask of you or if you feel like you need to. If you want me to keep going, say “Green”. If you want me to slow down, say “Yellow”. Or if you want me to stop completely, say “Red”. I take this rule very seriously. </p><p> </p><p>And Rule #4: If this becomes a regular thing between us–and I’m hoping it does–, every time you come into this room, I want you stripped down and waiting for me. </p><p> </p><p>So let’s try. *authoritatively* Strip. Now. [A pause] Yes, everything. Take off your socks, your shoes, your underwear, everything. I want you completely bare. I want to see what you’ve got for me in those pants. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] Mmm...good boy. You did just a great job doing that so fast. Let me admire you for a minute. Such a nice build you’ve got. And an even nicer cock. Damn, baby! I’ve seen some beautiful dicks in my time, but yours is just… *in a shocked whisper* magnificent. </p><p> </p><p>I'd love to feel it in my mouth...taste it. Would you like that too, baby? Would you like me to take your cock in my wet mouth, between my red lips? </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] (a sultry giggle) Good boy. But not yet. First, I need to make you mine. Stand right here. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause as you go to gather some things] </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] (chuckles) What does it look like, baby? This is rope, of course! Some fine kind too. It would take a lot of skill to get out of material such as this one. I like seeing my boys writhe against this baby when I'm whipping them silly, but also when I'm draining them of all of their cum. And that is what I'm going to do to you, sweetie. </p><p> </p><p>But not yet. First I need to see if you're good at following directions. First, put your arms behind your back. And don't. Move. If you don't follow any of these directions once, you get punished. If you don't do any of them the second time, you lose all your changes of getting my hot, wet mouth around that cock of yours. </p><p> </p><p>Understand? </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] Good boy. Now...let's begin. </p><p> </p><p>[You tie him up] </p><p> </p><p>*pleased* There we go. Some nice handiwork, if I do say so myself. Mmm...let me just run my hands all over you for a moment. I love how the ropes make your arms so taught. I can feel every muscle in them. </p><p> </p><p>*in a whisper* Can you feel me, baby? Can you feel me rubbing my front against your back? Do you enjoy this? </p><p> </p><p>(in a sexy giggle) I can tell. Those shivers and little intakes of breath are delicious. You’re trying so hard to keep it together. You don’t even know what I’m doing. Soon, after I’m done with you, you’ll smell like my perfume. Everyone in this club will know that you’re mine. </p><p> </p><p>Especially after I do this. [Kiss.] (giggles) Such tension in those shoulders! Am I making you uncomfortable, baby? [A pause] No? Just horny, eh? (chuckles) That’s good. I want you horny. I want you so riled up that you can hardly keep control. So I’m going to keep kissing this skin [Kiss.] and every inch of you [Kiss.] until all of you [Kiss.] is coated [Kiss.] my red lipstick. </p><p> </p><p>[Soft moaning as you continue to kiss him] Feel me, baby. Feel my soft, warm lips trail down that chest… [Kiss.] to your stomach… [Kiss.] right down that happy trail. [Suckling &amp; kissing sounds] Mmm...and look at that. You’re so hard for me. That cock is standing at attention for me. Just how I like it. </p><p> </p><p>[Improv as you continue to kiss him down] </p><p> </p><p>Maybe I should give him some of this treatment too, hm? Let’s see now...how many kisses do you think it’ll take to make you cum, baby? Shall we find out? </p><p> </p><p>[Improv as you begin to kiss up &amp; down his length] </p><p> </p><p>I just love seeing a man coated in my lipstick. Especially a man’s delicious cock. It means you’re all mine. For the night, at least. [A pause] What’s that, baby? You want my mouth, hm? (giggles) Silly boy! You’ve got my mouth already! How much more do you want? </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] Oh...you want ALL of my mouth. *pleased* Such an honest man, you are. I like honesty in my playthings. But...I’m not ready to give you my mouth just yet. I’m still playing with you. </p><p> </p><p>Here, I’ll strike you a deal. If you can beg for me to touch you, I’ll give you my hand. But you can’t cum until I give you permission to do so. If you do, you get punished. Understand? </p><p> </p><p>Now beg. Beg for me to touch you or I’ll just keep peppering this dick in kisses. [Kissing between lines] Oh, look at the precum bubbling at the head! I’m just aching to taste it. [Wet licking sounds] (you moan in pleasure] So good! </p><p> </p><p>How about some more licks, huh? [A pause] No? Then what do you want, baby? Tell your Mistress. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] Theeere we go! Good boy! Now you get my hand. [You begin to slowly jerk him with your hand] Fuck, you’re so thick! I can barely fit my whole hand around you! I can only imagine how you’ll feel in my mouth...or better yet, inside of me. </p><p> </p><p>[Wet jerking sounds as you stroke him] You like that, boy? My warm hand stroking you up and down? I don’t even need lube. There’s so much precum that it’s making your shaft nice and wet for me. You’re too generous, baby. That look on your face is too yummy. You’re trying so hard to hold back for me. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] What’s that? You wanna cum? Uh-uh...not yet. I haven’t given you permission yet. You might just have to beg a little bit harder than that. </p><p> </p><p>Are you imagining my hand is my pussy? Not to toot my own horn, but I’m a little bit tighter than that, baby. And wetter. And warmer. Think you’d be able to handle it? </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] (moans in pleasure) My Goodness, that begging is perfect! I’ve never heard a man beg this much for me. [You stop jerking him] Alright, honey. You’ve impressed me. But you still have one more task before you feel my mouth and my throat wrapped around that luscious dick of yours. </p><p> </p><p>Come here. Sit on the bed facing me. [A pause] Good boy. Now I’m just gonna hook my leg over that shoulder...like this. And I’m gonna pull my panties to the side...and you’re gonna eat my pussy. (giggles) Yes, baby, just like this. I need you to prove to me just why I should swallow that dick of yours. You need to make me cum before I make you cum. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] (chuckles) Thank you. I do have a pretty pussy, don’t I? Looks even better right in front of your face, doesn’t it? Those compliments of yours are gonna make me cum before you do though. </p><p> </p><p>[Improv moaning as he begins to eat you out] *In a soft, breathy tone* Oh, fuck! You don’t waste time do you? [A pause] No, no, baby, it’s quite alright. Believe me, there’s nothing better than a man who doesn’t waste time. </p><p> </p><p>(gasps in ecstasy) Yes, that’s it. Flick your tongue over my clit. God, that’s good! You’re a natural at this. </p><p> </p><p>Here, tilt your head back a bit for better access. (gasps loudly) Yes, perfect! Now feel me stroke your hair as you eat my perfect, little pussy. Don’t be shy. Come on, spit on it. ….Yes, like that. Now slurp it back up. Do that as much as you want to. I like it wet too. And don’t waste a single drip. </p><p> </p><p>[A long moan when he finally tastes you] Fuuuck, yeees...That feels so good, baby. Mmmm, don’t be alarmed if I grab your hair. It just feels so fucking good! Oh, keep going, baby! </p><p> </p><p>[Improv moaning, gasping &amp; whimpering as he continues to eat you out] </p><p> </p><p>You like me grinding my hips into your mouth? I just can’t help it, baby. You’re doing such an amazing job. Oh, let me look down at that sexy face. Oh, fuck, baby, that look in your eyes. [you gasp] Fuck, yes, honey! Flick my clit with your tongue!</p><p> </p><p>[Improv as you begin to get closer &amp; closer to climax] </p><p> </p><p>Your tongue is fucking ravishing my clit, baby! [Gasping as you get closer] Oh, shit! Keep going! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck; I’m gonna fucking cum, baby! </p><p> </p><p>[Improv as you finally climax] </p><p> </p><p>[You sigh, giggling] Oh, my...Holy shit, that felt fucking amazing. Come here, stud. [You roughly kiss him, moaning as you do] You’re so generous making me cum before you do. But now it’s your turn. </p><p> </p><p>Here, let’s get these off of your wrists. [A pause] There gonna go right on the bed posts above your head, okay? Your ankles will go at the posts at the bottom. And I’m gonna deepthroat that dick of yours until you have no choice but to cum. No permission from me this time. </p><p> </p><p>(chuckles) I can tell you like that. Your cock just twitched. Let’s not keep you waiting. Come on, lie down against the pillows. [A pause] Good boy. Now hold still for me. I promise you won’t regret this. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause as you tie him up again] There we go. Now let us both get comfortable. (a sultry laugh) You like seeing me between your legs with my ass high in the air, don’t you? Keep watching me, sexy. I want you to watch me while I give you the orgasm of your fucking life. </p><p> </p><p>Mmmm, just relax, baby. Let your Mistress take care of you.</p><p> </p><p>[Intense, focused blowjob sounds and moansfor about 20 seconds] </p><p> </p><p>Mmm…[giggle]...you like that tongue, don’t you? [You slightly tap his cock against your tongue, giggling happily] </p><p> </p><p>How about this? Hm? [You spit on his head] Me spitting on that cock and then… [Wet, slurping sounds] slurping it back up? I’m a spit kinda girl, if you couldn’t tell already. [Quick suck and then you pop off]  </p><p> </p><p>[More intense, sloppy blowjob sounds &amp; intense moans]</p><p> </p><p>[You gasp as you pop off him again] Fuck! You are so thick! And there’s so much precum dripping down your shaft and..into my hands. I can see those toes curling. Is it good, baby? [Naughty giggle] Keep making those noises and I’ll cum before you do. [A pause] No, keep going. I wanna hear you. I need to hear how I’m making my man feel. </p><p> </p><p>[Deepthroating sounds &amp; light gagging for about 20 seconds] [You gasp as you pop off] </p><p> </p><p>Was that too much for you, baby? I could feel you bucking against my face. (you giggle) Oh, no? Want some more? Then beg for it. I want you to beg for me to take you in my throat again and gag on that cock. Ask and you shall receive. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] Good boy. </p><p> </p><p>[More deepthroating sounds &amp; light gagging sounds]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, yeah, sexy? You like it nice and wet? Nice and wet and sloppy like that? Hm? [More sloppy sounds with additional spitting, sucking &amp; gagging sounds</p><p> </p><p>You having fun? [You laugh] Yeah? You like it? [Loud cock kisses] Yes, baby…[A quick suck before popping off] Thrust your cock into my mouth. [Spitting &amp; fast stroking sounds] Yes, that’s it! Good boy! Keep thrusting that cock down my fucking throat! </p><p> </p><p>[Sloppy, aggressive blowjob sounds and moans] Mmmm, fuck! Are you gonna cum for me, baby? Then do it. Cum for me! Fucking blow your load down your Mistress’ throat! Do it! Cum down my throat and all over my mouth! </p><p> </p><p>[Light gagging &amp; intense blowjob sounds until he finally climaxes] </p><p> </p><p>[Wet slurping &amp; suckling sounds as you clean him off] </p><p> </p><p>(you sigh, breathing heavily) My God, baby! That was so much! You’ve completely coated my mouth! [A pause] No, no, don’t worry. I’ll just lick it off. You left some on my fingers too. [You suck on your fingers &amp; lick your mouth] Mmm, tasty. </p><p> </p><p>Was that good for you, baby? I can tell from how much you came. You must’ve been holding that in for a while. </p><p> </p><p>Anymore in you, you think? Yeah? (laughs) You immediately got hard again when I asked you that! Tell me, baby: do you want to finally feel my pussy? Would you like me to sink down onto that hard, thick cock of yours until you cum again? </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] *dominantly* No. Tell me. I wanna know. I need to hear you say that you want me to fuck you. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] *pleased* Gooood boy. That begging is so delicious! I just can’t resist you. </p><p> </p><p>Alright, I’m gonna face away from you for now. Let me just straddle those hips, pull my panties to the side, and [Each word strained as you sink down onto him] slowly...sink down...onto that cock. Now you get the perfect view of my ass as I bounce on you. </p><p> </p><p>[You begin to bounce on him, moaning as you do] Oh, my God, your cock feels so good inside of me! I can feel it stretching me out...stretching out my tight, little pussy. Yeah? You like this too, baby? Come on, let me hear it. Let me hear how good I’m making you feel. Watch the latex stretch around my ass as I grind and bounce on that dick. </p><p> </p><p>[Improv as you ride him, moaning &amp; gasping] </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, I need to see you! Let me just reverse on this dick... [You turn around] so now you can see me and my tits as I slowly [Each word punctuated as you grind against him] ...grind...against you. I love seeing your eyes and that face as I tease you. </p><p> </p><p>Isn’t it the sweetest torture, baby? To have a smidge of what you want? To have such pleasure that it’s driving you insane? </p><p> </p><p>[Moaning between lines] Does this pussy feel so good? Aren’t my walls so tight and so slick? Don’t my tits look so nice in your face? (gasps in ecstasy) God, you’re so good! At this rate I’ll end up cumming. Let me go a little slower… </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] No? Oh...you want me to go faster, huh? Then beg. Beg for me to bounce on your cock until I make us both cum. Beg for me to make you blow your load until you’re seeing stars. And I promise you, baby, that I will. I’ll make sure you come back here every weekend. And maybe every night. I’ll make sure you never wanna leave here. </p><p> </p><p>Now beg. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] (moans in pleasure) Fuck, baby, yes! That begging! There’s nothing that turns me on more than a sexy man begging for a woman. Especially if that woman is me. Then your wish is my command. </p><p> </p><p>[You begin to bounce on him harder &amp; faster, gasping as you do] Am I going too fast? [A pause] No? Good because that begging has seemed to awaken something inside of me. I’m a fucking animal now, baby, and you’re my prey. I am going to make you blow so hard inside of me that you lose your fucking mind. </p><p> </p><p>[Improv as you continue to bounce on him] </p><p> </p><p>*encouragingly* Is it mine? Come on, baby, tell me. I know it’s good, but I need to hear you. Is this cock mine? </p><p> </p><p>*loudly* Tell me! Tell me that it’s mine or I won’t make you cum. [A pause] (growls softly) Yeah, it is mine. This cock inside of me is all fucking mine. No other woman will ever be able to do you like this. Only me. And you know it. </p><p> </p><p>[Improv as you get closer &amp; closer to climax] </p><p> </p><p>Are you gonna cum, baby? [Gasping as you begin to peak] Fuck, I’m close too! *encouragingly* Do it! Cum all inside of me as I cum all over your cock! Come on, cum for me! I give you permission! Blow your load inside of my tight, wet little pussy! Do it! I want you too! </p><p> </p><p>[Moaning &amp; gasping intensely as you get closer] Oh, God, baby! I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming so hard for you! </p><p> </p><p>[Improv as you finally climax] </p><p> </p><p>[Gasping btween lines] Yes! Yes, keep cumming, baby! Fuck, I can feel you! I can feel...feel all of you. All of that cum shooting into me...all of that dick pulsing and throbbing inside of me...oh, my God. </p><p> </p><p>*in a soft, tired tone* I can’t...I’m sorry, honey, but I have to slow down. (giggles) You don’t look like you’re complaining though. </p><p> </p><p>[You begin to slow down] Okay...okay, I think I’m officially pumped with your cum. Let me slowly untie you...and then get off… (sighs in tired satisfaction) Oh...Oh, my fucking God. Wow. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a scene like that. So intense. (you laugh, tired) </p><p> </p><p>Did you enjoy yourself, baby? *cooingly* Aww, honey, look at you! I really overdid it on you, didn’t I? Well, I’m happy you enjoyed yourself, but you still look winded. A quite parched at that. Here, stay here while I get you something to replenish yourself. </p><p> </p><p>[You leave, coming back with some items] </p><p> </p><p>Okay, sexy. I’ve got you a bottle of water and a towel right here for you. [A pause] (you hum, pleased) You’re welcome. </p><p> </p><p>I’ve also got some cuddles for you for when you’re done recovering. [A pause] (scoffs) Of course, I wanna cuddle! That was an intense scene, especially for someone exploring a BDSM club for the first time. Plus, you deserve a reward for giving me such a great orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Come here. Let me wrap you up in these silk sheets while you pull me into you. (sighs, content) Hmm...this is nice, isn’t it? Nothing like a good cuddle after some good ass sex. I’m so glad you had a nice time, sweetie. That’s what I’m here for. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] Repay me? Aw, baby, I’m flattered, but you don’t have to repay me for this. I like doing this for any hot stud that comes in here for the first time. But, since you suggested...you could repay me by coming back here again soon. </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] (laughs) Hell yes, I want you back here! You’re not only sexy and adorable, but I haven’t had some good cock like yours in a while and I will admit that I’m addicted. You’ve...intrigued me. I wanna show you the joys of not only this club, but of being my sub each night you come in here. </p><p> </p><p>That is...if you want that too. (gasps) (you hum sexily) </p><p> </p><p>[A pause] Why, yes...your hard cock pressing into my thigh does give me my answer. But a kiss would make it crystal clear. [Improv makeout session] </p><p> </p><p>(gasps) My God, you’re insatiable, baby! Your dick is so stiff again even though I’m pretty sure I made you bust the biggest load inside of me. Good thing I’m a woman of multiple rounds. My poor pussy needs a break, but she needs you more. (giggles) </p><p> </p><p>Now then...how do you feel about pegging? </p><p> </p><p>***Script Ends Here</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>